The application relates generally to HVAC&R systems. The application relates more specifically to noise attenuation for HVAC&R systems.
Heating and cooling systems typically maintain temperature control in a structure by circulating a fluid within coiled tubes such that passing another fluid over the tubes effects a transfer of thermal energy between the two fluids. A primary component in such a system is a compressor which receives a cool, low pressure gas and by virtue of a compression device, exhausts a hot, high pressure gas. The compressor is typically secured within an enclosure that directs fluid flow to the structure for maintaining temperature control. During operation of the compressor, vibrations are generated that can propagate through the enclosure, resulting in noise generation in audible frequency bands, which is undesirable.
In response, attempts have been made to isolate the compressor vibration with limited success, as not only does the compressor vibrate, but also components that are operatively connected to the compressor, such as fluid lines.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for reliably and inexpensively isolating compressor vibration for providing noise attenuation for HVAC&R systems.